


Семь минут в раю

by Krezh12



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Party, M/M, Party Games, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: Ребятки просто играют в "семь минут в раю". И Эйб как всегда во всем виноват.





	Семь минут в раю

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seven Minutes In Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571780) by [IBoatedHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBoatedHere/pseuds/IBoatedHere). 



> Вот подробнее про '7 минут в раю':
> 
> https://ru.wikihow.com/%D0%B8%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82%D1%8C-%D0%B2-7-%D0%BC%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%83%D1%82-%D0%B2-%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%8E

— Окей, здесь у нас Бен.

Несколько людей хлопают и Бен стонет.

 — И, — Эйб драматично замолкает, выбирая из шляпы еще одно имя. Он вытаскивает бумажку, и его лицо расцвечивает ухмылка.

 — Просто прочитай уже чертово имя, — не выдерживает Роберт.

 — Калеб. А теперь давайте вернемся к празднованию.

Бену требуется около двух секунд, чтобы глазами отыскать Калеба в толпе. Он опирается на стену, согнув одну ногу в колене, и держит пластиковый стаканчик у губ. Рукава его черной привычной хенли закатаны до локтей, позволяя увидеть лишь небольшой кусочек татуировки.

Они годами не разговаривали.

Всю начальную школу они были лучшими друзьями и постоянно работали в паре. Их невозможно было увидеть друг без друга — где Калеб, там Бен, где Бен, там и Калеб. Неразлучные, как близнецы.

Бен с Калебом, ну-ка тише.

Бен с Калебом, прекратите разговаривать, последнее предупреждение.

Бен с Калебом, вас уже рассадили в противоположные углы кабинета, не понимаю, как вы всё еще умудряетесь смеяться и обмениваться шутками.

Затем настало время поступать в среднюю школу, Бен на несколько дюймов прибавил в росте, плечи Калеба стали шире, им назначали всё меньше и меньше совместных уроков, и вскоре они встречались друг с другом только шагая по коридору — сначала кивая друг другу в качестве приветствия, а после перестав делать и это.

Бен пытался сохранить связь. Он спрашивал, хочет ли Калеб посмотреть вместе фильм или выйти куда-нибудь, чтобы перекусить, и Калеб либо отвечал отказом, либо соглашался, а потом не приходил, оставляя Бена томиться в безнадежном ожидании. Это было унизительно, и Бену после этого приходилось возвращаться домой так, чтобы отец не увидел, что он почти что на грани того, чтобы начать плакать.

Сейчас же до выпуска остался месяц, и Бен собирается поступать в Йель, в то время как Калеб почти не появляется на занятиях. Он проводит большую часть своего времени под стражей.

Калеб отталкивается от стены и опускает стаканчик на кофейный столик. Не сказав ни слова, он направляется к шкафу, и Эйб подбадривающе хлопает его по спине.

 — Бен, приятель, давай.

 — Вперед, Бен, — руки Анны на его спине недвусмысленно подталкивают его вперед. Не очень-то осторожно.

 — Я не могу.

 — Будет весело.

 — Я даже его не знаю.

 — Это Калеб. Все знают Калеба. Ты сам знаешь Калеба.

 — Не теперь.

 — Значит, это твой шанс, — она толкает его снова, он теряет равновесие, и из-за этого ему приходится выйти вперед, чтобы не упасть.

 — Отлично, — Эйб хватает его за плечи и ведёт в гардероб. Внутри оказывается предсказуемо тесно, и им с Калебом, который прямо сейчас увлеченно разглядывает стену позади Бена так, как будто нет ничего интереснее, придётся стоять вплотную грудью к груди. — Эй, вы двое, повеселитесь. Кто-нибудь засечет время. У вас семь минут на то, чтобы произошло волшебство. Ставлю на то, что Бен не протянет и половину.

Калеб опускает ладонь на грудь Эйбу и выпроваживает его наружу. Эйб в ответ лишь смеется. В это же время дверцы запираются.

 — Ты же знаешь, что они просто закрыты. Не на замок. Ты можешь уйти, — произносит Калеб.

 — Так это не работает, — раздается снаружи крик Эйба.

 — Ты не должен подслушивать, идиот.

 — Будет еще хуже, если один из нас сдастся, — прерывает их шутливую перепалку Бен. — Давай просто подождем. Всего семь минут.

Он делает пол шага назад, потому что сделать больше не позволяет пространство, и соскальзывает по стене вниз, усаживаясь на полу. Калеб проделывает всё то же самое, но у противоположной стенки. Ровно посередине этого шкафа их колени сталкиваются друг с другом.

 — Нам нужно привести в беспорядок хотя бы твою одежду. И волосы. Ну, знаешь, чтобы заставить их поверить, что что-то всё-таки произошло.

 — Почему именно мою?

Калеб дотягивается ладонью до колена Бена, и места так мало, что это не стоит ему никаких усилий. Пальцем он начинает водить по боковому шву.

Бен слышал все эти истории про Калеба с девушками — около шкафчиков, в пустых кабинетах и в кузове его пикапа. Ему никогда не доводилось увидеть этого самому, но слухи же не могут возникнуть на пустом месте.

Бен краснеет и смахивает его руку. Калеб смеётся.

 — Итак, — начинает разговор Калеб. — Как дела?

 — Почему ты вообще здесь?

 — Таковы правила игры.

 — Нет, я про вечеринку. Почему ты здесь?

 — Сегодня Энни исполняется восемнадцать. Я не мог это пропустить.

 — Говоришь так, будто вы с ней всё еще друзья.

 — Конечно. Так и есть.

 — И с Эйбом?

 — Да. Я всё еще дружу с каждым из вас.

 — Тогда ты реально дерьмовый друг.

Калеб выглядит удивлённым и Бен закатывает глаза.

 — А что так?

 — Ты не разговаривал со мной четыре года. Ты на меня и не смотришь. Если бы не случайность и наши имена бы не вытянули, мы бы даже не заговорили. Я не могу поверить, что ты считаешь, будто мы и вправду всё еще друзья.

 — Ну, не такие, как раньше.

 — Не «не такие». Мы вообще никакие, Калеб. Теперь я тебя даже не знаю.

Калеб мнет края кофты.

 — Я всё еще тот же самый человек.

 — Брехня. Если бы ты был тем же, мы бы общались. Что произошло? Что такого я сделал?

 — Ты ничего не делал.

Бен ждёт, когда он добавит что-то еще, но Калеб сжимает губы, давая понять, что закончил. Бен начинает подниматься.

 — Забудь. Я выхожу.

 — Подожди. Погоди, — они сталкиваются, путаются, и в итоге Калеб практически падает на колени Бену, с громким звуком ударяя о стену гардероба около его головы, пытаясь не упасть окончательно.

 — Это именно то, что я и хотел услышать, — орёт снаружи Эйб.

 — Мне жаль, — произносит Калеб и Бен не уверен, за что он извиняется — за их внезапную близость или за годы разделявшего их расстояния.

 — Я имею в виду… Я не знаю. Я запутался, — одновременно с этим Калеб отрывает руку от стены и опускает её Бену на плечо. Бен не знает, куда ему деть свою. — У тебя было всё хорошо, ты познакомился с новыми людьми, и я не-…

 — Ты завёл в тысячу раз больше друзей, чем я.

 — Качество важнее количества. У меня всё еще был Эйб, Анна и Эбигайл, но были и другие.

Бен знает, о чём он. О Бредфорде и Симко, которые в первый же год обучения забрались в чужую машину и раскрасили её салон в ярко-красный. Бен не думает, что Калеб имел к этому какое-то отношение, но в это время он правда стал проводить с ними больше времени; начал курить в туалетах и уезжать во время обеда из школы.

 — Я не думал, что тебе захочется быть моим другом, когда я с ними общаюсь. Ты всегда был для такого слишком хорош.

 — А почему ты с ними общался?

 — Не знаю. Их не волновало всё это личное дерьмо вроде моих дел с дядей. У меня никогда не было желания говорить об этом, а они никогда и не спрашивали.

Отец Бена провёл много служб, прося свой приход помолиться за Лукаса Брустера, когда того не стало. Сейчас рана не так свежа, но Бен знает, как тогда Калеб переживал.

 — Хочешь поговорить об этом?

 — Только если ты хочешь. Я не заставляю. Ты не обсуждаешь это ни с кем.

Калеб медленно трясёт головой, и Бен, наконец, понимает, где должна быть его рука. Он оборачивает её вокруг Калеба и притягивает его к себе ближе.

 — Ты не можешь постоянно держать всё в себе.

Он чувствует, как Калеб кивает.

 — Мы привыкли всё друг другу рассказывать.

 — Сейчас слишком поздно для этого.

 — Это не так. Йель не так далеко от… того места, куда ты собрался.

 — В тюрьму.

Бен толкает его.

 — Заткнись. Ты не попадешь в тюрьму. Ты же знаешь, что я всегда буду твоим алиби.

На миг повисает тишина, и они понимают, как на самом деле близко друг к другу сидят. Взгляд Калеба падает на губы Бена и возвращается обратно к глазам.

Его ладони всё еще у Бена на плечах. Бен скользит своими по его бедрам.

Калеб наклоняется вперед и спрашивает:

 — Хочешь сыграть по правилам?

Бен усиливает хватку и притягивает его еще ближе.

 — Мы здесь, и они все подумают, что мы-…

 — Я давно этого хотел.

 — Правда? Почему?

 — Не знаю, в восьмом классе ты прибавил в росте пять дюймов. Буквально за ночь, господи, не помнишь такого? Я не думал, что тебе тоже захочется.

Бен смеется и подносит к его руке ладонь — так, чтобы можно было большим пальцем касаться края татуировки.

— Я думал об этом с тех пор, как ты её сделал. Не могу поверить, что твой дядя тебе разрешил.

 — Он и не разрешал. Я знал парня, который знал парня, которому было совсем не важно, исполнилось мне на тот момент восемнадцать или нет.

 — Калеб.

 — Не делай вид, что шокирован, — его голос был теплым и полным смеха, и он прошептал «я в порядке» прямо в губы Бена перед тем, как его поцеловать.

Маленький скрип был для них единственным предупреждением перед тем, как Эйб рванул двери.

 — Окей, ребята, пора выходить.

Калеб заслонил их и потянулся к задвижке.

 — Дай нам еще 7 минут. Мы должны наверстать упущенное.


End file.
